Perfect Gentleman
by okami shiroi
Summary: Devastée par la trahison de son époux, elle se rend chez le seul homme qu'elle sait amoureux d'elle et lui demande de lui faire l'amour mais l'homme a mieux à lui proposer... il va devenir son avocat dans son divorce. Dramione. Attention, il y aura du lemon.


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, me voilà avec un nouveau Dramione. J'en ai deux autres qui vont arriver. De plus, rassurez vous, la suite de mes autres fics arriveront prochainement. Pour "Captives", j'ai enfin trouver des idées, ce qui veut dire que cette fic et "Qu'on nous les rendent" aura bientôt une suite. **

**Bref, je vous laisse à présent avec le premier chapitre de "Perfect Gentleman"**

**Chapitre 1 - un refuge**

Le son de talons hauts claquèrent sur la route goudronnée d'un lieu de campagne. Des sons qui firent écho à un pop quelques secondes plus tôt. La silhouette s'avançait d'un pas déterminé vers une immense demeure dont le portail était beaucoup moins effrayant qu'autrefois. Elle passa à travers et remonta la longue allée qui menaient à une porte, elle monta d'ailleurs les trois marches qui précédaient la lourde porte de chêne. Elle leva une main fine aux ongles mi-longs et arrondis sur laquelle elle avait mis du vernis bleu turquoise. De cette main, elle attrapa le heurtoir qui, contrairement au passé, ne représentait pas un serpent mais une hermine noire se mordant la queue, et elle frappa à la porte.

La jeune femme attendit alors, debout et droite. Elle était brune, ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon dont elle avait laissé retomber quelques mèches pour encadrer son visage sur lequel on pouvait déceler des traces de mascara ayant coulées sur ses joues, signe que ses yeux chocolats avaient pleurés.

Quelques instants plus tard, un elfe de maison vint ouvrir la porte. Il la reconnut pour l'avoir déjà vu plusieurs fois.

- Bonsoir miss.

- S'il te plait Tim, pourrais-tu annoncer ma venue ?

- Bien sur miss, entrez, ne restez pas dehors. Je vais prévenir le maitre.

L'elfe de maison s'inclina et, après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, se dépêcha d'aller auprès de son maitre. Il ne se passa qu'une vingtaine de seconde avant que l'elfe ne revienne.

- Le maitre vous attend dans le salon, miss.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et offrit un sourire à l'elfe qui s'éclipsa ensuite. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte que la créature avait laissé ouverte et d'où on pouvait voir de la lumière s'échapper de la pièce. Elle arriva enfin dans le salon, dont les murs n'étaient plus noirs mais d'un rouge pâle. Au milieu de ce salon, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs était confortablement allongé sur le canapé, laissant retombé une jambe en dehors du sofa, un verra de whisky pur feu dans la main gauche et l'autre passant derrière le dossier du canapé noir. En voyant son inattendue invité, un sourire tendre éclaira son visage.

- Hermione chérie, dit il en levant les bras dans un signe de bienvenue. Que me vaut donc l'honneur de voir ton si joli minois ?

Il porta ensuite sa coupe à la bouche quand la dénommée Hermione, car il s'agissait bien d'Hermione Granger, se lança.

- Je viens te demander de coucher avec moi Drago.

Ledit Drago, car oui c'était bien Drago Malefoy, recracha le peu de whisky qu'il venait d'avaler et toussota quelques secondes. Hermione dû faire preuve de sang-froid pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel et ne pas s'énerver.

- Hermione chérie, fit Drago une fois remit de sa surprise. Crois bien que je ne rêve que de pouvoir te faire mienne mais… aurais-tu oublié que tu es mariée ?

- Et bientôt divorcée…

- Oh ! je vois. Tu as ouvert les yeux et tu as découvert que j'avais raison.

- En effet, tu avais raison depuis le début Drago, Victor me trompe… répondit-elle en sanglotant. Depuis des mois... et je n'avais rien remarqué. J'étais naïve et stupide de croire qu'il... qu'il ne me ferait jamais cela. La semaine dernière, j'ai…. J'ai trouvé un mot dans sa cape de Quidditch et… et je me suis arrangée pour… pour le prendre la main dans le sac. Il… il m'a cru quand j'ai dit que je travaillais tard ce soir et… et il en a profité pour inviter cette…. Cette véracrasse puante et faire cela dans MA maison, dans NOTRE lit. Alors s'il te plait Drago, aide moi, je… couche avec moi…

Il y eu un moment de silence puis Drago se redressa, se mettant en position assise et posa son verre avant de lever de nouveau son regard vers la brune et répondit :

- Non.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle révoltée. Je sais tes sentiments pour moi ! Et je sais que tu ne veux que cela ! je te propose de…

- Non Hermione. Parce que si tu veux divorcer, je vais t'aider et je vais même faire en sorte que tu touches des indemnités, pour cela, il faut qu'il soit le seul à être en adultère. Et puis, Hermione, quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne couche pas avec, on lui fait l'amour.

- Je ne vois pas la différence, dit-elle en reniflant.

- Coucher avec quelqu'un, c'est le faire sans sentiment. Faire l'amour, c'est le faire avec quelqu'un qu'on aime, saisis-tu toute la différence ?

- Oui...

- Tu comprendras donc que je ne pourrais pas te défendre convenablement si toi aussi tu trompes Victor, il pourra même faire en sorte d'annuler le divorce.

- Tu… tu accepterais d'être mon avocat alors ?

- Ne le suis-je pas déjà ? Après tout, je t'ai offert mes services il y a déjà un moment. Je t'avais mise en garde contre Victor non ? Il a beau être mon ami, savoir qu'il trompe une si belle et brillante jeune femme telle que toi m'énerve. Alors oui, je vais t'aider à divorcer Hermione Jane Granger Krum !

- Merci, dit-elle d'un ton soulagé.

- Et puis, la vengeance ne résout rien. Si je te fais l'amour, je suis sûr que tu finiras par retourner auprès de lui et ça, je ne veux pas qu'il continue à te blesser. Et je ne veux pas non plus servir d'amant.

- Tu es sûre que je réussirais à obtenir des indemnités ?

Drago éclata de rire et se leva pour s'avancer vers elle.

- Mione, je suis l'un des meilleurs avocats que le ministère n'ai jamais connu. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, puisque tu as travaillé en tant que juge à mes côtés avant d'être promu secrétaire du ministre de la magie.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison.

- Cependant, si je ne peux répondre à ta soif de vengeance, il y a deux choses que je peux faire.

- Lesquels ? demanda Hermione surprise.

- La première, c'est de te proposer l'asile pour la nuit. Je suppose que tu as dit à Victor de s'en aller ? après tout, c'est ta maison, pas la sienne.

- Oui, en effet.

- Mais le connaissant, il va vouloir t'attendre pour discuter avec toi, mieux vaut ne rentrer que demain, à tête reposée pour l'affronter. Ne rentre pas demain matin, va travailler, comme d'habitude, et je t'amènerai moi-même les papiers du divorce. Normalement, une demande de divorce prend un certain temps mais je vais faire en sorte que cela se fasse rapidement. Après, tout dépendra si Victor préfère coopérer ou non. Aussi je te propose de dormir ici, le manoir est grand, mon père est en prison, ma mère partit pour un voyage de santé et j'ai bien assez de chambre d'ami pour t'accueillir ici.

- Merci, j'accepte ton offre. Et la deuxième chose ?

- Je peux profiter de ton moment de faiblesse….

- Mon moment de…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres du blond se posèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et fruitées. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il sourit et caressa la joue d'Hermione de son pouce.

- Je voudrais avoir Victor en face de moi pour lui faire payer d'avoir gâché un si beau visage. Regarde moi ça, tu as tellement pleurer que ton maquillage a coulé, quel gâchis.

Hermione lui fit un léger sourire puis Drago appela Tim.

- A quelle heure te lèves-tu habituellement Hermione ?

- 6 heures.

- Tu préfères ton petit déjeuner au lit ou à la cuisine ?

- Dans la cuisine, ça ira.

- Café, chocolat chaud, thé ?

- Du chocolat chaud, avec un jus de citrouille.

- Croissant, céréales, pain au chocolat ?

- Croissant.

- Bien. Tim, fit-il en se tournant vers l'elfe. Mrs Krum est notre invité pour la nuit, assure toi de lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner demain matin en plus du mien.

- Oui maitre, fit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

- Tu peux vaquer à tes occupations à présent.

- Bien maitre.

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione et, d'un geste, lui montra la sortie.

- Je vais te mener à ta chambre si tu veux bien Mione.

- Je te suis.

Drago sourit et la fit passer devant elle en parfait gentleman puis la guida à l'étage. Ils longèrent un long couloir qui avait également été refait. Drago vivait ici, presque seul, depuis la fin de la guerre et avait remit le manoir à son goût, aussi, les couleurs étaient-ils repeins dans un vert émeraude. Le sol était resté en marbre noir. Hermione n'avait pas du tout l'impression que c'était en ces lieux qu'elle avait été torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange, la défunte tante de Drago. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte au milieu du couloir et Drago l'ouvrit. Lorsqu'Hermione regarda à l'intérieur, elle resta bouche bée. Un grand lit à baldaquin était en face d'elle, contre le mur et était recouvert de draps blancs et de couvertures rouges. De chaque côté du lit, se trouvait une table de chevet avec des chandeliers. A droite de la pièce, se trouvait une armoire en bois d'ébène. A gauche, une porte blanche menait quelque part.

- Voilà votre chambre très chère. La porte que tu vois mènes aux toilettes et à la salle de bain, ainsi, on évitera un accident où je me retrouverais à entrer dans la salle de bain alors que tu seras de prendre une douche.

- Je te remercie de cette attention. Et merci de me proposer de m'héberger ce soir alors que je n'ai rien demandé.

- De rien ma belle. Si tu as besoin de moi, ma chambre, est deux portes plus loin. As-tu déjà diné ?

- Non, et j'avoue que je meurs de faim.

- Descendons alors, je pense que Tim doit avoir déjà tout préparé. Ensuite, je pense que tu voudras te reposer.

Il lui offrit son bras et Hermione l'accepta avec plaisir. De là il l'emmena dans une salle à manger où trônait une longue table. Drago sortit sa baguette et lui donna une taille plus raisonnable.

- Ta présence me changera de ces longs repas passés seul et dans le silence.

- Tant mieux alors.

- Il la conduisit ensuite à une place, lui tira la chaise et la fit s'asseoir tandis que, de son côté, il s'assit face à elle.

Le diner se passa dans le calme, Drago, voulant la faire rire et sourire, parla boulot, souvenirs et raconta quelques blagues. Hermione passa une excellente soirée, oubliant presque pourquoi elle était là. Plus tard, elle monta dans sa chambre tandis que Drago avait encore du travail. Elle prit une bonne douche et , mettant une serviette autour de sa taille, elle retourna dans sa chambre et alla voir s'il y avait des vêtements dans l'armoire. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose mais elle pu trouver une chemise de nuit qu'elle transforma en un pyjama deux pièces bleu. Enfin, elle s'installa dans son lit et se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

Autrefois, ce n'est pas vers Drago Malefoy qu'elle se serait tourné, en effet, leur amitié ne datait que de deux ans après la guerre, quand celui-ci était entré dans le département de la justice magique en tant qu'avocat. Ainsi, il pouvait racheter ses fautes en envoyant les derniers mangemorts en prison. Bien qu'elle le savait acquitter et les mains blanches, elle avait d'abord mal vécu son arrivée mais elle avait dû avouer que ce dernier faisait des efforts pour devenir quelqu'un de bien et de mettre leurs anciens différents derrière lui. De plus, il lui avait prouvé ses talents d'avocat et ils avaient été souvent amenés à travailler sur les mêmes affaires, aussi avaient ils finis par bien s'entendre et devenir ami, pour Drago, ses sentiments en avaient même été transformés, lui qui détestait autrefois Hermione, avait fini par tomber amoureux de son ancienne ennemie. De plus, Hermione, apprenant ses sentiments, lui avait fait entendre qu'ils devraient en rester à être amis. Drago avait été d'accord mais avait vite cerné le jeu de Victor et l'avait mise, en vain, en garde jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre elle-même la vérité ce soir.

Elle ne se demandait pas pourquoi elle était venu le voir lui et non ses amis. Harry était à présent ministre de la magie, d'où sa place de secrétaire et avait de lourdes responsabilités. Il avait été nommé sans même s'être présenté à cette place, c'était Kingsley Shacklebolt qui l'avait suggéré, sachant qu'Harry saurait garder la tête sur les épaules et valait mieux qu'une place d'auror. Ginny Weasly Potter, elle, dormait peu ces derniers temps depuis la naissance de son deuxième enfant quelques jours plus tôt. Ron, lui, était à présent Auror et ne parlait plus à Hermione depuis son mariage avec Victor Krum. Lui, aussi, tout comme Drago Malefoy, l'avait averti qu'il faisait une erreur, qu'il la rendrait malheureuse et ils s'étaient embrouillés le jour du mariage car il avait annoncé à Krum :

- Si tu fais le moindre mal à ma sœur de cœur, je te refais le portrait façon scroutt à pétard.

Hermione, furieuse, l'avait chassé de son mariage et depuis, ils ne s'adressaient la parole que dans le cadre du travail, à présent, elle savait qu'elle devrait s'excuser auprès de lui. Au moins, il avait accepté son amitié avec Drago Malefoy, d'ailleurs, il était devenu ami avec lui depuis qu'il l'avait aidé sur une affaire délicate. Après leur sortie de Poudlard, Ron s'était mis en couple avec Padma Patil. Les gens lui avaient demandé pourquoi il n'était pas avec Hermione et tout deux avaient répondus qu'ils ne partageaient pas ce genre de sentiment. Pourtant, des témoins les avaient vu s'embrasser. Empourprés, ils avaient répondus qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte, par ce baiser, qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux. Hermione avait repris sa relation avec Victor après avoir repris contact avec le bulgare. Ils avaient passés trois longues années ensemble avant de décider de se marier mais ce dernier n'était pas près à avoir des enfants, du moins, était-ce ce qu'elle croyait, en réalité, il la trompait surement déjà. Après trois ans de mariage, tout venait de s'écrouler et elle s'était dirigée vers la seule personne vers qui elle pouvait trouver réconfort. Drago Malefoy. Elle soupira, demain, il devrait s'excuser devant Ron, leur querelle lui faisait mal et elle avait dorénavant un prétexte pour se réconcilier avec lui. Sur cette pensée, elle s'endormit.

Drago, de son côté, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur son travail avec cette « folle » soirée, monta se coucher à son tour. Il prit une douche et changea de sous-vêtement avant d'aller se coucher. Il sourit, la femme de ses rêves était à quelques mètres de lui. Il soupira. Combien de fois l'avait-il prévenu, heureusement, contrairement à un autre de ses amis, il avait su rester mettre de lui-même et ne pas se la mettre à dos. Après la guerre, il était passé devant le magenmagot qui l'avait acquitté grâce au témoignage écrit du Survivant qui, ce jour là, avait une affaire urgente à régler. Par la suite, Drago avait suivit deux ans d'études intensifs pour devenir avocat. Il avait eu alors l'occasion, par la suite, de croiser le trio, il avait remercié Potter pour son témoignage et avait annoncé qu'il n'était à présent plus le même et qu'il effacerait ses pêchés en se faisant avocat contre les mangemorts. Ce n'est cependant qu'en devenant ami avec Hermione Granger qu'il avait commencé à parler avec le survivant. Ce dernier ayant entendu, de la bouche de sa meilleure amie, tout le bien qu'elle pensait du « nouveau » Drago comme elle avait aimé l'appeler au début de leur amitié. Weasley, lui, avait était plus long à accepter ses changements. Et puis, suite à une accusation portée contre Ron, Hermione, encore en bonne entente avec le rouquin, avait demandé à Drago de l'aider. Le blond avait accepté et avait sortit Ron d'affaire en prouvant son innocence. En effet, Ron avait été accusé d'avoir pris de l'argent dans la caisse au magasin de George. Son frère, bien entendu, ne le pensait pas coupable, c'était une employée qui, n'ayant pas apprécié de ne pas réussir à mettre Ron dans ses filets, s'était vengée en faisant croire à un vol d'argent. Après quoi, Ron avait décidé de changer de travail. Il avait remercié Drago en lui proposant son amitié, car la femme, avait fabriqué de fausses preuves qui avaient laissé Ron dans une impasse jusqu'à l'implication de Drago dans l'affaire qui avait tout démantelé et fait avouer son crime à la séductrice.

A force de travailler avec la brune, Drago avait fini par lui vouer une admiration pour son intelligence, sa capacité à rester neutre quand il était nécessaire et à être stricte dans les moments adéquats. Puis, peu à peu, l'admiration c'était transformé en un amour à sens unique puisqu'il n'ignorait pas que sa collègue était déjà prise. Cela s'était fait en quelques mois et puis, il avait été invité à son mariage où il avait remarqué, comme Ron, que Victor Krum ne se mariait surement que pour son statut, marié à une femme à grande responsabilité était mieux qu'avec une simple femme de bureau. Il avait ainsi remarqué que l'ancien attrapeur draguait un peu trop ses invités féminins quand Hermione n'était pas là. Ron, lui, avait été trop direct et surtout avait refusé de voir Hermione se mariait, ce qui avait entrainé une mésentente entre les deux amis. Drago avait alors proposé à Ron de parler lui-même à Hermione, avec sa formation d'avocate, il saurait le faire avec diplomatie. Ron avait accepté et été déçue de voir que son amie restait dans l'ignorance. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Ron serait heureux d'apprendre ce divorce. Ce dernier avait même dit un jour à Drago :

- Franchement Drago, maintenant que nous sommes amis, et connaissant tes sentiments, ça ne me gênerait pas que ce soit toi plutôt que ce salaud. Et dire que je l'admirais fut un temps… mais j'ai vite compris quel genre de type c'était… et je le hais, Hermione va être malheureuse… Il lui fait croire qu'il n'est pas prêt pour un enfant, mais en vérité, il sait très bien qu'avec un enfant, il ne pourra plus aller voir ailleurs. Drago, si un jour Hermione découvre la vérité, j'aimerai vraiment qu'elle soit heureuse et si ce doit être avec toi, alors compte sur moi, pour vous soutenir.

Drago avait été touché par ces paroles. Il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit Harry qui fasse ce genre de discours mais c'était Ronald Weasley, celui avec lequel il avait eu le plus de mal à faire la paix, qui poussait Drago dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. A la pensée que Ron pourrait être au courant de ce divorce, Drago sourit, il pourrait compter sur lui… c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.

**Alors ? Vos impressions ? ai-je réussi à susciter votre intêret. Je n'ai pas encore de titre précis pour mes prochaines fics mais je commence à y réfléchir. **


End file.
